someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Crow: My Origins
Let me tell you guys a tale of my life in South Dakota my name or indian name is Winter Crow Long Feathers but most people call me Crow. I'm part Cheyanne my family still lives to some of our ancient ways, and we live on a farm with only four maybe three other farms close by. Town was a couple of miles north of where we lived and we have limited police I tell you this because it will explain how little help I had. Now there was a old farm for sale next to ours, and sometimes me and friends that lived near would go in there. We stopped after we heard chanting in the night and flames coming from there. The cops had been called but they found nothing and cut the investigation short because the town's bank had been robbed. So after a month or two a family had moved in and with them a girl almost my age about 9. We met and talked everyday she told me that her dad was a scientist that studied birds. But I always had my suspicions about that man he seemed wierd and always alert. Not shortly after they moved in a kid disappeared his name was Tommy we had the same class together he was a nobody though. A couple days had past and our new nieghbors put up a scarecrow a small one though it was spooky looking like if it was made of rubber or leather. I asked Mary's mom if she had seen Tommy she just looked at me and said no but with a huge stall so I went to go find Mary. She said no as well but with a small sign of a smile appearing that creeped me out. More kids have gone missing but they soon caught the abducter and I was releaved, but I still wanted to find out what the scientist was doing in his house. One night I went with two friends inside the house and tried to get into the basement. We were sucessful and we were met with horrific answers there were corpses of children covering the walls and they all seemed to have feathers. In shock I dropped the flashlight and heard my friends scream and what sounded like water hit the floor. When I got the flashlight I saw the scientist holding my friend and slitting his throat deep,and then he dropped him and knocked me out. I woke up to find my other friend twitching and the scientist saying," Another one dead hang him up Natalie." His wife came in and saw me she then began yelling "No you can't do this to him he is her friend." The scientist said "this time it'll work this new syrum will work besides he looks a lot healthier then the others." She then began to cry and said "I can't do this anymore", and he just said "you know what will happen if I don't give her another bird like the last one." She walked away and he walked over to me and injected me and I blacked out. Waking up I felt wierd and the doctor was sobbing he was holding his wife's head saying "I told you I told." Mary walked in and said " Where is my new friend?" He walked over and said "I'm sorry but please protect her because I can't", he unhooked me and pulled a gun out and I watched him pull the trigger. Mary said to me that I was beautiful and she handed me a mirror and I just looked at her in shock and said ''I will protect you." '' The Dangers and My Departure Throught our years together I grown to love her and she has grown to love me we both ended up killing all the families near our farm and even mine. Luckily she had to do it, and from then on there I've loved her almost my entire life now that I'm a humanoid crow creature I grow up faster. She still took the same time to grow up so I saw her become beautiful. We did have our dangers from time to time like when she was little and she went into a nearby forest one night because she saw a tall man. I followed her and he was trying to take her away but I stopped him. But now that I look back he didn't seem afraid of me he didn't even have a face. Another time was when she was done stitching her mom and dad and made into scarecrows. She was putting them up and one scarecrow nearby moved and a man with a white face jumped at her. When I came she was touching his face smiling and saying it was so pretty. He saw me and carried her over to me and said " She was the first to ever like my face." Jeff was his name and he told us he needed a place to hide out and sleep so I showed him to my old house. He thanked me and that was the last day I saw him. The danger she got her self into was insane but I wouldn't have met my friends such as a funny one named Laughing Jack he tried to attack her and she as well befriended him. I don't what was wrong with her but she was never scared she wasn't even shooken up about her mother and father dying. But it didn't matter to me until she said she wanted more scarecrows. This was possibly just three years ago when she asked so I said okay I'll find some. I searched around when I found to lovers under a tree I landed nearby and he told her he loved her and was ready to propose. Sadly it came to an end when I arrived I puled my talons out and he just ran leaving her behind. Some man I left her alone and took the man and brought him to Mary she was so delighted. Soon things started getting wierder she said she wanted some new friends like those men she had seen long ago. She got angrier and angrier with me because I couldn't find them. I kept searching until I found Jeff and told him she wanted to see her I took him to the farm and went to go and find Jack after hours of searching I found him. But when we arrived at the house the field was burning Jeff and Mary wer in the middle Jeff was passed out and she was chanting. We got into the middle and she looked over and said thanks for the new host. She told us everything she was possed by a power hungry demon that wanted more power I was to srtong to take over so she settled for Jeff. Jack told me to deal with her and he would stop the ritual I couldn't do it. Until she told me she never loved me that it was a trick that it was all fake, and thats when it happened I lost it attacked her and clawed at her. She was on the floor wounded Jack had stopped the ritual and told me to pull the demon out. I couldn't do it so he did and ripped the soul to shreds when she awoke I was waiting for her to say thank you Crow. I lost it when she screamed and said get this monster away from me. So I tore her neck out and I began stitching her together and made her one last scarecrow. My friends asked me what I was going to do I just told them I would find another little girl just like her and keep her all to myself and kill anything that got close to her. We went on our ways and now I search and search I hide in the shadows waiting for the one to come by. I've slattered over 23 families so far and I'm proud of it so if you have a little girl as beautiful as mine.... lets just say your better off giving her to me. Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Demon Category:Slender Category:Video Game Category:Video Games